Lonely Nights
by melchan35
Summary: Each night, Sasuke has not been able to escape and ponder on the terrible thoughts of his past and his older brother. However as of lately, new thoughts and feelings have arisen about his older brother that are somewhat shameful and embarrassing. What will Itachi find his little brother doing when he decides to secretly come check up on him? WARNING: Itachi X Sasuke!


**A/N: Hey guys, So this is my first Itachi X Sasuke fanfic I've put up on here, I hope you like it. If you don't already know, I'm pretty perverted LOL, so if you aren't then you probably wont like this story. Ok so basically this is set before Sasuke killed Itachi obviously, that's pretty much all the info you need LOL. So yeah I hope you like it, and please for the love of Naruto drop a reviewwww! I need to know who is interested and not and all the possibly feedback! I live for reviews LOL, so if you like this and are interested in me posting another chapter then please review. ENJOY!**

It was yet another lonely night in the home of Sasuke Uchiha. It was always lonely nights, ever since a certain event happened those years ago. It happened so fast and turned Sasuke's life completely upside down, and now he had to deal with it, and train as hard as he could every single day to prepare himself for when he finally comes face to face with a certain someone…a certain older brother.

It wasn't easy. It never was. Throughout everything, Sasuke still couldn't work out why it had happened. Had he done something so wrong to deserve it? Of course not, he was only a kid at the time. Was Itachi really some psychopath that just wanted to kill everything and everyone in his path to see what power he was capable of? It didn't seem right. It never seemed right. The Itachi he remembered before everything happened wasn't like that. But then again, maybe that was just a cover to throw everyone off his trail. Why would he kill everyone but his little brother? Because he was too weak and too pathetic to kill?

Sasuke tossed in his bed at that thought. It tortured him every night. There were a lot of people he could have kept alive. What about his girlfriend? It didn't make sense that Itachi would kill his girlfriend and not his own brother.

Sasuke rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. The only thing illuminating his room was the full moon outside his open window. He turned his attention to the curtains waving up and down as the cool night air breeze blew through, making his room become quite chilly. It was somewhat eerie sometimes being alone like this. It was never a good thing. Being alone so much was always considered unhealthy, and if it wasn't for the constant pestering of Naruto and Sakura during the day then he might have completely spiralled into darkness by now. Sometimes he felt like he wasn't far off from being a sociopathic killer. He told himself though, numerous times when he had thoughts like that, 'do you want to become like Itachi?'

Of course he didn't want to become like Itachi. But if Itachi really wasn't the evil he made out to be, then does he want to be like him? Who is Itachi really?

Sasuke closed his eyes. Why couldn't he escape these thoughts. At least for one night? They were just never ending. There were so many questions to be asked. So many things unexplained. Itachi was evil. That had to be it, plain and simple. But nothing was simple, and Itachi wasn't a simple person. He was so complex and mysterious. Why…? Just…why?

Sasuke took a deep breath and let out a sigh. Lately, he had been experiencing a new train of thought amongst all the rest. One that he was incredibly ashamed of, and would never admit to. All the thoughts of Itachi overwhelmed him too often, and as of recent, began to overwhelm certain areas of his body as well.

It started about 6 months ago. Sasuke would find himself laying there, regretting the past, and pondering on his older brother, and then he would suddenly notice his pants bulging out more than they should be. What was the meaning of these obscure actions of his body? The only thing bringing them on was his thoughts of Itachi.

Sasuke was so embarrassed by this. It was so very wrong. Itachi was his brother. He killed his entire clan and yet still, somehow, he was able to get an erection over the simple thought of him.

For a while Sasuke had tried to ignore them and remind himself of how disgusting and inappropriate it was to be feeling such things. Soon however as the nights and thoughts went on, he found himself giving into these overpowering urges and desires. He couldn't seem to help it. For some bizarre reason his thoughts began to mould into somewhat perverse fantasies and left him each and every time with a demanding erection. It was a completely ludicrous thing, and Sasuke never thought for a moment he would ever be thinking or feeling that way.

The breeze continued to intertwine with the curtains, flowing back and forth so soothingly.

Sasuke continued his thoughts, yet again letting them stray. Except now was where they got more intense and absurd. He had heard a little while ago from news around the village that there was a case of ninja men who late at night broke into the homes of innocent women home alone, and raped them without mercy before disappearing again into the night. Sasuke of course agreed that rape was disturbing, but somehow couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like to be a victim…particularly if he secretly wanted it. Also particularly if it was a _certain_ ninja man.

Sasuke turned his head to the side and let out a small groan. It was happening again. Why did all the wrong things feel so right?

Sasuke lowered his hand to his pants, and gently stroked the hardened member through them.

'This is so wrong.' He thought to himself, 'I must be ill.'

Maybe he _was_ ill. There didn't seem to be any other justification for all this.

He moved his hand to the top of his pants now, and slowly pulled them down only enough to expose his penis to the bathing moonlight.

'I must be out of my mind.'

He placed his hand around himself and squeezed slightly, making him hiss at the jolt of pleasure it caused him. Already he could see a white pearl of pre-cum ooze out of his member, clearly indicating that he was more than just aroused.

Why did the thought of Itachi make him like this? That was incest. Taboo on so many levels and definitely not publicly accepted by any sane person. But for some reason the thought of Itachi breaking into his house and mercilessly raping him just seemed so damn good. The force he would use to pin him down. The pain he would inflict in the process. The hand that would cover his mouth. The warm breath on the back of his neck. The thrusting movements from his hips against him. His moans and weeps being muffled and ordered to be quiet. It all seemed so thrilling to have this done to him by the evil deadly man he's supposed to hate.

With those vivid thoughts playing out in his mind, Sasuke was now pumping his cock with his hand harshly. Another night of guilty injustice was upon him.

Although…this time…there was something different. Someone happened to be watching the young Uchiha.

Itachi, being the unknowingly good brother he was, would always check up on his younger brother once in a while to make sure all was going well. Of course he had always planned to fuel Sasuke's hate and so that eventually when they would meet for the last time, he could give the revenge that Sasuke so desperately wanted. If he was going to die, he wanted it to be at Sasuke's hand, and so that Sasuke could be satisfied with the revenge he got, and never know the truth.

Itachi sat in a nearby tree, peering over into Sasuke's window. What he saw however was not what he expected and took him rather by surprise. He didn't know whether to wait it out or to leave him be.

Itachi turned his head away, but it still raised his curiosity of what his little brother would be thinking about. 'Girls' he thought. He was a teenager after all, and so this should be his prime to be thinking about the opposite sex and experimenting new sensations. He could hardly blame him for that. It was completely natural and normal.

However, Itachi did wonder now if Sasuke had gotten a girlfriend yet? Or had even had his first time. Truth be told he had missed Sasuke so very much, and had constantly dreaded everything he had done and had to put his poor little brother through. Even if Sasuke will never know, he would always love him.

It was all interesting thoughts and memories rushing back, until they were suddenly cut off by Sasuke's moans.

Itachi couldn't help but drag his eyes back to Sasuke. His moans and pants made Itachi's heart rate pick up a bit. For a moment he wondered how his little brother was feeling, and imagined the feeling himself. The feeling of just beating off until release. Itachi had obviously had more experience than Sasuke in that field, especially with the things he's had to do to take his mind away from all the pain and burdens he was carrying with him. Although it didn't happen very often. Itachi rarely got the chance to touch himself like Sasuke was, especially with all the work involved in the Akatsuki. For the moment Itachi just enjoyed watching.

Sasuke was now arching his back more frequently and turning his head to the side with his eyes tightly shut.

"Nii-san!" Sasuke slipped out into a moan.

Itachi immediately snapped to attention, and stared wide-eyed at his younger brother now. Did he know he was there? Why was he still touching himself? What was the meaning of this?

No, Itachi thought. It had to be a misunderstanding. Maybe he didn't hear correctly. That had to be it. There was no possible way Sasuke would be thinking anything remotely related to him in a time like this. He hated him with a passion.

"No," Sasuke moaned again, oozing more pre-cum from his member.

Itachi continued to watch more alertly now, also wondering why Sasuke seemed to be acting as if he were protesting something…or someone.

"Get off me," Sasuke moaned aloud, "I-Itachi!"

Itachi's jaw dropped. What did Sasuke just say? Did he just say his name? What on earth was going on here?

At this point Sasuke didn't care what he was saying out aloud. He knew he was alone and no one would hear him. Or so he thought…

Itachi was incredibly taken back. There was no mistake what he heard. Was his own little brother who he had damaged from all those years ago, masturbating over him? Really?

Itachi seemed mesmerised watching Sasuke pump himself furiously, and nonetheless over _him_.

It was unbelievable. Had he been doing this the entire time? He was supposed to hate him and loathe him and want to end his existence for revenge. What the heck was he doing wanking off over his older brother?

Itachi wasn't sure how to feel about this. It came to him as a complete shock. He had no idea…but what did the whole 'get off me' part mean?

Itachi didn't know what to do or think. He tried to look away but couldn't tear his eyes away anymore. He could now feel his own pants growing tighter for some reason. Why the heck was that happening? Itachi wondered. He shouldn't be hard over watching his little brother touch himself over him. This was all sorts of bad.

"Oh Sasuke…foolishly masturbating over me?" Itachi mumbled.

Sasuke covered his mouth with his spare hand pretending it was Itachi's to keep him quiet.

Itachi watched him carefully, and now was beginning to catch onto what he was imagining.

This thought made Itachi's own member throb at the idea, before he quickly dismissed it.

'Is he really imagining such a thing…?' Itachi thought to himself. 'Unbelievable.'

Sasuke was now uncontrollably groaning and whimpering and bucking into his hand. He couldn't take it anymore, he was going to cum…until…

Itachi watched intently, thinking his little brother was about to cum. But he didn't.

Sasuke halted his actions and held his penis tightly at the hilt, preventing himself from cumming. This took a lot of willpower from Sasuke, and caused him to pant furiously at the pulsing pain through his body from stopping.

'What are you doing Sasuke…' Itachi wondered, not daring to let his eyes stray for a moment. He was so intrigued.

"P-please! Nii-san!" Sasuke begged through his hand enclosed over his mouth. "Let me cum, please!"

Itachi stared in awe. Was he really playing this kind of game with himself? Itachi was absolutely stunned.

"I'll do anything you want!" Sasuke continued to beg, "Please just let me cum Nii-san!"

Itachi couldn't believe what he was hearing. Somehow it turned him on so much, and he couldn't understand why.

"Let yourself cum, little brother…" Itachi breathed, resisting the urge to touch his own cock.

It was hard and becoming more and more tempting to Itachi to just zoom through that window and play out exactly what Sasuke was fantasising about. But he couldn't. That would ruin everything he was trying to accomplish. As it stood though, his plans may have already been ruined…

Sasuke continued to whine and beg, making it unbearable for Itachi to just sit and do nothing. Itachi couldn't believe himself when he thought about how he actually _wanted_ to make his little brother cum, and cum hard. In fact, he wanted to 'punish' his little brother for teasing him so.

Finally after much resisting from Itachi, and much begging from Sasuke, Sasuke finally allowed himself to cum. He began pumping himself again hard and fast and in a matter of seconds he spilt his warm seed all over his stomach and hand, crying out Itachi's name as he did so.

"Itachiiiiii!"

Itachi thought he was going to go insane with the sound of his name being called out so lustfully and erotically. He watched the younger Uchiha for a few more moments, as he lay there panting, now cursing himself for how revolting he was. However, it was time for Itachi to leave. He would take with him everything he had learned tonight, and now he had a whole new set of thoughts to think about and figure out.

With a flash, he was gone. Completely vanished into the night, leaving Sasuke totally unaware of his presence, and once again alone.

Sasuke laid staring at the ceiling again. He couldn't believe the fantasy he just played out in his head. 'I'm so repulsive.' He thought to himself. 'But why does it feel so good?'

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you like it xD it will get much more juicy in the next chapter. Let me know what you think by leaving a review! I love you all! Also, don't be shy to PM me :) I am always more than happy to talk to each and every person who wishes to talk to me. Come elaborate to me your ideas or what you would like see happen! Thank you! **


End file.
